Don't Accept Things From Strangers
by MinamiJSakuya
Summary: Finally a fan of the Sun Knight, but the Sun Knight as the 'whole continent knows' can't accept her feelings. So, he accepts her sweets instead, not knowing what those sweets had in store for him!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my new story Don't Accept Things From Strangers! The real title was Don't Accept Things From Strangers Even if Their Sweets but I thought it was a bit too long. Anyways, please look forward to it!**

* * *

Sun's POV

"Sun Knight, please accept this!" said a beautiful girl holding out a bag of something sweet smelling in front of me as she bowed her head looking at the ground.

"Of course," I replied my brilliant smile perfectly executed, "with the benevolent God of Light's guidance, Sun will deliver this to Sun's brother whom the God of Light has blessed Sun with. To which brother does Sun's sister graced by the God of Light wish for Sun to deliver this too?"

The girl looked confused for a while then piecing my words together laughed. "No, I mean to give this to you, the Sun Knight."

For an instant my eyes grew wide in surprise but I showed an apologetic expression. "Sun is sorry to say, Sun cannot accept this humble gift. For Sun's heart only belongs to the God of Light."

The girl looked heart broken. "Then at least accept these sweets as a token of my appreciation to the Sun Knight for always doing his best in protecting the citizens of Leaf Bud City."

My ears perked up at the words sweets and I humbly accepted them.

"If I may ask, please try one so I'll know it is to your taste." The girl had a strange look in her eyes as she asked this but I thought why not? Ice always stares at us until we try it in front of his face anyways. I took out a truffle from the bag and took it to my mouth. The whole time, the girl's eyes never left the truffle.

"Knight-Captain Sun!" A deep familiar voice called me and I turned around to look at him just as I popped the chocolate in my mouth. I bit in to the chocolate thinking, 'Not bad.' then I froze. I looked at Judgment approaching me looking angry as usual then everything went black, a single heart beat resounding in my ears, as I heard the girl exclaim, "NO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Judgment POV

I walked out of the Judgment complex another day of interrogations finished. It had been another tiring day and I was returning to my room to finish correcting my paper work. I turned the corner and a shining mass of golden hair caught my sight. Grisia stood out where ever he was.

"Knight-Captain Sun!" I called out to him just in case someone was in hearing distance. He turned around popping a piece of chocolate in his mouth and I spotted the girl who had been covered from my line of sight as she was almost a head smaller than the Sun Knight. I frowned as I approached him.

'What is a female doing in the inner temple of the God of Light?'

I looked back at him just to see him freeze as if he'd been hit by a paralysis spell then suddenly faint. Alarmed, I dashed forward to catch him as the girl behind him exclaimed, "NO!"

"Sun!" I exclaimed shaking him in my arms. I looked up at the girl anger burning in my eyes. "What have you done?"

The girl flinched at my words her face growing pale. Just then, I heard footsteps coming our way and I looked up to see my platoon rounding the corner, headed by Vidar.

"Vidar." I snapped and he immediately rushed to my side.

"Yes captain," he replied alarmed by my tone of voice. He looked down to see the figure in my arms and his eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Take this woman to the interrogation chambers, I'll be there shortly."

Vidar saluted me in confirmation and two of the knights in my platoon stepped forward to practically drag the screaming woman towards the Judgment Complex. By then, more people had gathered and even Knight-Captain Leaf made an appearance.

"Knight-Captain Judgment what happened... Sun!" exclaimed Leaf as he ran towards us. I stood up gently lifting Sun in my arms.

"Knight-Captain Leaf, call the pope to the Sun Knight's room."

Leaf nodded, spun on his heels and literally flew down the corridor towards the pope's study. I carried Sun to his room and laid him down tucking the covers in around him. The other Knight-Captains arrived one by one as they heard the news for Sun being carried in by the Judgment Knight. The pope and Leaf came last.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with him." said the pope.

"Then why isn't he waking up?" asked Blaze.

The pope shrugged then looked at me. "How did this happen?"

"He was eating something the girl had given him, then he suddenly fainted."

"Is it poison?" asked the Stone Knight.

The pope shook his head.

I wordlessly walked towards the door and opened it to leave.

"Where are you going Knight-Captain Judgment?" asked Leaf.

I stopped in my tracks and looked back at him, my eyes dark. "Interrogation room."

I slammed the door shut behind me. The other knight s didn't need me to tell them that I was going to interrogate the woman who was definitely the cause of all this.

* * *

**This might turn into a shounen ai but it probably won't. It might look like one though, just a little warning! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG, only an hour since I posted the first two chapters and already a review! (Tears of joy!) Thank you! BTW, the girl's not that important, I don't even know if she'll come out again or even get a name.^^**

* * *

Sun's POV

_So loud_. I thought as I slowly regained consciousness. As usual, my surroundings were extra loud when I woke up after fainting. I turned in my bed away from the sound and seeing my motion, the room fell quiet.

"Sun!" shouted about half a dozen voices, but I ignored them wanting to continue sleeping.

"Grisia Sun!" said a commanding voice and my heart skipped a beat as I slowly and reluctantly opened my eyes... wait, my heart skipped a beat? Why did my heart beat a skip at the sound of Lesus' voice?

I shot up in bed surprised by my own discovery and looked around the room. The moment my eyes landed on Lesus, I caught my breath. He was…handsome. I'm not saying Lesus was not good looking before, but now it was like I was looking through some sort of girly filter. He was all… sparkly.

"Grisia?" he asked looking worried by my weird reaction. I swiftly looked away feeling a blush rush up to my cheeks.

"Are you okay?" asked Leaf looking just as worried. I looked at him, nothing, no sparkles, no heartbeat. I peeked at Lesus from the edge of my eyes, a technique I usually only use on hot girls, but again, my heart skipped a beat and I swiftly shifted my focus.

"Sun?" Blaze asked coming closer to the bed worried when I didn't respond to any of their calls.

"What happened?" I finally asked and they huffed a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare us like that." said Storm sitting on the bed by my feet. "You fainted."

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously, but why?"

"It was the chocolate you got from that woman." said Lesus.

I almost jumped at his voice but just lightly bit down on my lips and reluctantly turned to look at him. Once again, I almost gasped.

_What in the world is happening?! Why am I almost swooning at the mere sight of Lesus? Why does my heart beat faster every time he talks?!_

"Grisia?" he asked seeing that there was obviously something wrong with me.

I shook my head and waved my hand indicating for him to continue. He looked more worried than before, but continued. "The chocolate you ate was drugged. Whoever eats it falls in love with the first person he or she sees after eating the sweet."

My mouth hung open, not in the least gracious. "W-what?!" My question was high pitched.

"Well now you have an excuse to get a girlfriend Sun." said Storm grinning.

"Y-yeah S-sun, at least she's p-pretty." said Earth looking bored yet sounding sincere.

I looked down at my covers in horror. Who was the first person I saw after I popped the chocolate in my mouth? The girl? I wish! No, I had turned around to a certain somebody's call.

_I've fallen in love with Lesus?!_

"Sun, are you sure you're okay?" asked Hell and I looked up at him the horror clear in my eyes for a second. I suddenly smiled elegantly and asked, "How can Sun be cured of this little… predicament?"

Most of the warm-hearted fraction, Lesus, and Ice looked at me in confusion.

"I thought you'd be happy at a chance to get a girlfriend Sun." said Storm. The ones who had looked at me in confusion nodded.

_If only it had been the girl!_

"Brothers, you greatly misunderstand, Sun's heart belongs only to the God of Light." The smile on my face didn't reach my eyes and the others looked at me as if I committed a crime. I turned to the pope and smiled even brighter. "Surely the knowledgeable pope knows the answer to Sun's predicament?"

The pope shook his head. I forced myself to look at Lesus normally without blushing. "Brother Judgment, surely the woman in the cell knows the answer to Sun's worries."

"I will get the answers out of the woman." he said looking at me with even more worry in his eyes.

I smiled brighter which only seemed to frighten the Twelve Holy Knights and the pope. "Please find out the answer as soon as possible brother Judgment, and if Sun's brothers and the pope don't mind, Sun wishes to be alone right now."

"But…" started Hell but I smiled at him and he stopped.

"Everyone out." said Judgment. The warm-hearted fraction started to voice their complaint but a look from Judgment stopped them and one by one, they all filed out of the room led by the pope.

_No! You were supposed to go too! Someone please take Judgment with you!_

No longer able to look at Judgment without embarrassing myself, I laid back down pulling the covers over my head.

"Grisia?" he called gently and my heart went crazy.

_Ahhh! Stop calling my name! Don't talk to me!_

"Go away." I whined.

There was a short silence before he asked, "Grisia, what's wrong?" He sounded a bit hurt by my 'go away' I had never told him too simply 'go away'. I felt a pang of pain in my chest at his pain and wanted to shoot up in my bed and apologies and tell him everything like I usually did. I wanted to, but no way in heck was I going to tell him, in the face, that I had fallen in love with him even if it was because of the chocolate. It would only hurt him more.

"Lesus," I felt ecstatic calling his name, "please, leave me alone for now."

He didn't respond, but I could hear the ruffles of his rob as he stood up to leave. The door closed shut behind him and I peeked out of my covers to make sure he wasn't there. I sat up in bed and suppressed a sigh.

_What am I going to do?!_

* * *

**Reviews please! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**T.T (More tears of joy) Thank you second reviewer! T.T Reviews just make my day! ^^...or night.**

* * *

Judgment's POV

Grisia's avoiding me.

Every time he saw me, he deliberately avoided me, it was obvious. Being the Judgment Knight, I couldn't just call out to him. Why was Grisia avoiding me? He didn't come to the bathroom like he used to but only left a stool, a basin, and a handkerchief. The person himself was never there. When I came up behind him, he sprouted a few nonsense about the God of Light, literally nonsense because he was literally talking about the benevolence of the God of Light, than quickly excused himself saying he had something important to attend to. Not only did he not talk to me, he didn't even come to me with his ridiculous requests. There was definitely something wrong with the Sun Knight. I thought all this as I approached his room determined to get some answers out of him.

'_Knock, knock, knock_.'

"Which brother has come to share the benevolence of the God of Light with Sun?"

"It's me." There was no response for a while then he said, "Come in," his tone grave.

I went in and closed the door behind me locking it just in case we'd get interrupted. I turned to him, but he was not facing me. Instead, he was at the other side of the room, looking out the window.

"Gr…" I started, but he cut in before I could say anything.

"Did you figure anything out about the antidote?" he asked.

I frowned but I answered him. "The woman does not remember the antidote, but says the love potion is a family recipe and that the antidote should be written in the same book she got the love potion out of. So, the only real information I got out of her was that if you don't drink the antidote in the next week, you will forever be in love with the woman."

"And where is this book?" he asked.

"At her home, a three day ride from here."

"Three?!" he exclaimed turning around his long golden hair whipping around, sparkling in the afternoon sun light. He looked at me then froze turning pale. Then he swiftly turned back around.

"Stone and Blaze have already left to retrieve the book." I said as I quickly strode up to him and hissed, "More importantly, Grisia Sun, why are you avoiding me?"

He flinched at my tone, but didn't turn around to look at me.

"I-it's… it's nothing. D-don't be ridiculous Lesus, when have I avoided you." he stuttered.

"This whole last two days." I hissed. As he didn't respond, I just got angrier.

"Grisia Sun, look at me." He did not move.

"Grisia!" I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face me. My eyes grew wide in surprise as I saw a beet red Sun Knight close to tears looking at me with a torn expression. "G-Grisia?"

He tore out of my grasp, unlocked the door, and ran out of the room.

_Grisia?_


	5. Chapter 5

Sun' s POV

(Before Lesus' confrontation)

_This is pure torture! Why do people fall in love?! _

Every time I saw Lesus I had to run away so there wouldn't be a rumor going around about a Sun Knight who has fallen in love with the Judgment Knight. But what was worse than that was every moment I wasn't seeing him, I was thinking about him, and every moment I wasn't thinking about him, I was trying my best to avoid him. As the hours passed by, my longing to see him and hear his deep, gentle voice seemed only to get stronger.

_Grisia Sun, snap out of it! Screw love potions! _

I figured if I was going to run into him, I might as well stay cooped up in my room until a solution was found. It was the worse choice I'd ever made. Just as I got comfortable thinking of an afternoon nap so I could be freed from thinking about Lesus, a knock sounded at my door.

"Which brother has come to share the benevolence of the God of Light with Sun?"

"It's me." I jumped at the sound of that deep baritone voice. My face flushed red and my heart had more work to do. I took a moment to calm myself and moved to the furthest corner of the room.

"Come in." He came in and locked the door behind him and my heart was caught in my throat. He was only in my room and I had the intense urge to touch him. I wanted to close the distance between us and touch his face and see how his hair would feel to the touch of my hands.

"Gr…" he started, but I cut him off fearing that if he talked, I really just might assault him, but the next thing I said had to be a question. "Did you figure anything out about the antidote?"

He explained to me that the antidote was currently non-existent and that if I didn't take this antidote in the next week, I would permanently fall in love with the girl, and the girl's house just happened to be a three day ride from the city. That meant three days there and three days back, a total of six days!

"Three?!" I exclaimed and made the stupid mistake of turning around in exasperation. I froze as he came in to view and my face paled and I swiftly turned around just as it flushed tomato red.

I could hear the anger in his voice at his next words. "Stone and Blaze have already left to retrieve the book." he closed the distance between us but I didn't dared move. "More importantly, Grisia Sun, why are you avoiding me?" he hissed.

I flinched even though I'd been expecting this tone, it hurt me a lot more than I expected. "I-it's… it's nothing. D-don't be ridiculous Lesus, when have I avoided you." I stuttered the bottom of my lips trembling as the tears threatened to come.

"This whole last two days." he hissed and the tears really came.

_Why do his words hurt so much? Why am I crying?!_

"Grisia Sun, look at me." I didn't move

"Grisia!" he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him. I saw his eyes grow wide as he took in my expression. "G-Grisia?"

I tore out of his grasp, unlocked the door, and ran out the room. The door was left open behind me and I ran down the corridor to the secret prayer room, but just as I turned the corner, I bumped into someone and fell back. I closed my eyes ready to meet the ground, but I never reached it. Someone grabbed my hand and stuttered, "I-I'm sorry, are you… Sun?"

* * *

**Haha guess who? Pretty obvious though.**


End file.
